Just Shut Up Already!
by Bubblegum Shoes
Summary: Summary inside. oneshot.


Title: Just Shut Up Already!

Summary: PRJF Takes place during Bad to the Bone. When we see Lily leaving after getting some of the quills out by RJ to go get her new leather jacket, Casey stops her. In a hurry, Bad Lily must shut Casey up to go. Read to find out how she shuts him up. Total Lasey. Oneshot. Missing scene.

A/N: If this comes out in all underlined form, sorry, I do not know why.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. I simply own this plot. I will make no profit. Also, same goes for my other stories.

X.X.X

Lily began walking out of JKP when a hand grabbed her shoulder and stopped her. Stunned, Bad Lily elbowed the mystery person in the stomach. She turned around. Casey lay on the ground, hurt and in pain.

"Oh, it's just you, reddy." Lily said rudely. "What is it you moron?"

"Lily!" Casey cried, jumping up. "What's up with you today? You're acting like such a jerk to everyone. D-do you have another one of the quills in your back?"

Lily gave her friend and leader a cold stare. A stare of pure, utter hatred. The stare stopped the tiger in his tracks. He couldn't speak. Couldn't move. Couldn't even roll his eyes.

"Listen," Lily growled, "I'm in a hurry, okay? So I need to go now. And I really don't need idiots like you stopping me!"

Casey was stunned. He had known Lily for a while now. She had always been so nice. So sweet. So considerate…wait, Casey thought she might be acting like this because they made fun of her for being so considerate. Casey hit himself in the head.

"Wait!" Casey pleaded to his suddenly mean friend. "Are you being like this because we made fun of you being considerate? Because if it is, we're s--"

"Can't you just shut up already?!" Lily cried heatedly.

I need to find a way to shut this guy up! Lily thought.

"Lily, where are you going, anyway?" Casey demanded, concerned for the cheetah.

"None of your damn business!" she spoke through gritted teeth.

Casey could see the fire in her eyes. Why is she acting like this?…he wondered. Why is she doing all this?

Casey could not figure out the answer.

"Why are you acting so damn hostile and pushing everyone away?" Casey almost yelled, but kept his voice down so none of the JKP members or the bystanders nearby could hear.

"'Cause I can do whatever I want!" she shot back at the tiger. "I'm a big girl. A woman--and I don't need you interrogating me while I want to go somewhere!"

"Listen, Lily--"

"No you listen!" Lily suddenly sparked an idea on how to shut him up. Her twisted angry face turned into a smile. "I don't want to fight. Sorry, I was just angry about all the quills. They hurt. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Casey's eyes widened when Lily leaned in and kissed him. His eyes closed and he kissed back. The kiss deepened. Their two impulses went crazy. After five minutes, the making out stopped as Lily pulled away from Casey.

He's a good kisser, she thought.

She's a hell of a kisser! Casey thought.

The red ranger could not move. He was too stunned. His heart pounded so hard, he hoped she wouldn't be able to hear it.

"See you later," Lily said, waving as she walked off.

Casey finally managed to say one thing after she left: "Damn."

X.X.X

A/N: The next part of this story which you are about to read takes place right after Bad to the Bone.

X.X.X

Lily was playing basketball with Theo up in the loft when Casey appeared.

"Hey, can I talk to Lil for a sec, Theo?" Casey asked, turning a little red from what happened earlier.

"Uh…" Theo grabbed the basketball. "Sure."

Theo tossed the ball to Lily and ran downstairs.

Lily could sense what this was all about. The cheetah remembered the kiss. She knew Casey would confront her about it. She just knew it, and that terrified her.

"Uh, Lil, when we…kissed…was it you…or the quill?" Casey asked, turning a shade of red not known to man.

Lily turned close to the same color.

"Well, the…it was the quill. It wasn't me. I mean, you and me are just friends. You're like a brother." Lily replied. A really hot brother, she wanted desperately to add, but she hid her true feelings.

"Of course!" Casey muttered loud enough for her to hear. "It was a stupid question anyway. Uh, listen, I gotta go ask RJ for something…and he's downstairs."

The tiger quickly left the loft, leaving only Lily in the large room. She kicked the basketball away in anger.

"Why did I lie?" she cried. "Why damn it?! Why? I should've told him that part of that kiss was me entirely. But I couldn't. I can't. If I do, our friendship will break. We're not meant to be…we never were."

Lily went to her hammock, silently crying.

On the staircase, an eavesdropping Casey's face twisted into a look of sorrow. He banged in his fist against a stair.

"Damn!" he whispered angrily. "I can't tell her. I'm too chicken. Yeah, the tiger chicken. That's good ole Casey. Maybe I should go and tell her my feelings right now."

Casey decided he needed to tell her. He stood, and began walking toward Lily.

But a hand stopped him in his tracks. He turned around. The Jaguar Theo stood there.

"RJ needs to talk to you and me." he announced.

"Oh, okay," Casey said sadly.

Casey followed Theo downstairs. But just before leaving, he looked over at the sleeping Lily and uttered the same word he had spoke earlier that day: "Damn."

The End.

A/N: Please review. All reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
